


The Complete Angler

by Wadeye



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Mindfuck, Priest Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye
Summary: 克劳利/加百列，克劳利/加百列，克劳利/加百列，请看清配对不喜者请尽快右上角退出极度渎神，神父梗，Mindfuck，半强制，有隐喻mob情节标题和灵感来自女性瘾者上+下欢迎评论区讨论，我也不知道我到底搞了篇什么垃圾出来，叹气Please enjoy





	The Complete Angler

Phase 1: Flyfishing

加百列，作为称职的大天使长，一直都对人类的脆弱情绪嗤之以鼻。所以，当他看到死亡的黑影拂过他精心挑选的高定银灰西装外套下摆，加百列才第一次真实地明白恐慌的含义。跟我走吧，死亡的声音在空洞的教堂内壁回响反射，混着木料剧烈燃着的噼啪声，含糊不清，又带上几分不可抗拒的威严。加百列绝望地伸出手试图行个奇迹拖延时间，然而地狱业火已将他周围的一切包围吞噬，把这曾经圣洁的处所活脱脱变成十八层地狱模样，恶的火焰推挤着他，他天使的荣光正在熊熊烈火的逼迫下溃逃败退，不要说聚集起来行奇迹了，就连保护他自己的立足之地都困难。他绝望地冲向拱顶正下方的十字架与圣母雕像，作为传道的圣洁载体，那上面还颤巍巍地附着着残存的最后一点圣光，只要让他逃到那里，可能就有机会集聚力量对抗死亡——他冲上去，抓住十字架顶端，喘息着，努力集中精神，然而身后死亡的镰刀已经深深刺入他的灵体，只是一下子的事，天使长，您真的没必要挣扎，不用搞得这么难看，死亡的声音听不出情绪，却引得加百列的灵魂在人类躯壳里不由自主震颤起来。超自然灵体也和渺小人类共同分享死亡，这简直是全知全能上帝掷出过的最无情的一次骰子了……

轰！从头顶上传来的巨响震得死亡和加百列都分了下神，被火烤脆的石砌天花板承受不住上头尖顶的重量，豁开了一个口子，燃烧着的木料坠落下来，加百列闭上眼，绝望地品尝着被打败的痛苦，现在任何天堂的奇迹都不可能救得了他了……

“先别着急，”第三个声音从上方悠悠响起，“就这么草率地带走他简直就是便宜他了。拜托！死亡先生，在这六千年间目睹了这么多次天使葬身地狱火，您就不觉得无聊吗？把他交给我吧，我保证我肯定比那群蠢天使有创意得多。”克劳利从天花板的豁口探出头，挥挥手把碍事的木梁赶到一边，“大天使长加百列！好久不见，非常荣幸地看到您过得这么糟啊！”

“是你！”加百列高声喊道，试图让自己的声音听起来更有威严一点，然而热浪与浓烟冲进他人类躯壳的喉咙让他止不住地呛咳起来，“咳……我就早该想到这全是你布下的圈套！”

“这可不能怪我，我怎么会舍得焚毁如此神圣又美丽的建筑呢，”恶魔从屋顶跃下，稳稳落进火焰中心，地狱火包裹着他，缠绕着他，吞吐着他，他自在地矗立在曾经的圣地废墟中，仿佛置身于在自家办公室，“不过现在的重点不是这个，”他举起右手清脆地打个响指，火光映进他金黄色的虹膜，像是有火焰在恶魔的眼里跳动，“重点是我要怎么处置你，大天使长加百列，你现在不应该抱紧那根分叉的木头哭喊着求饶吗？”他意有所指地说道，与此同时加百列身边的火焰突然蹿高，将他死死逼迫到十字架脚下。克劳利满意地转向死亡的黑色身影，“现在，亲爱的死亡先生，可否麻烦您给我们留些私人空间？我和这位天使有些私人旧账要算。”

死亡啧了一声，消失在浓烟中。加百列偷偷在外套下活动手指，既然已经没有生命危险，或许还有机会反击……然而恶魔不赞成地摇了摇头，随便一挥手，就有几簇火舌缠绕上大天使的手腕脚腕，把他钉在身后的十字架上动弹不得。“我要是你，我就不会这么做，我会乖乖地踏入火焰，”克劳利的语气中不无嘲讽，“毕竟，加百列先生，现在可不比上次了，你可是在我的地盘。”

毛钩已经安置，钓线也已抛出，现在是时候握紧钓竿，耐心观察水流，等待猎物上钩了。

Phase 2: The Finnish Weapon

克劳利从不避讳自己深诣性的方方面面。作为一个恶魔，诱惑是他的本职工作，而淫欲，感谢撒旦，简直就是通往目的地的高速直达列车。但身为有品味的恶魔，他不屑于像其他同事那样，穿上一个又一个不同的皮囊，用肉体重叠和体液交换完成工作，不，克劳利一直坚信，只有灵魂内心真正的放荡，才能确保它堕落的深度和速度，而这可不是几次马马虎虎的交合就能实现的。地狱红人克劳利有他自己的一套法子，堕落的灵魂们恐惧地称它为折磨，但克劳利对此持保留意见——毕竟，你怎么能把直面内心最深的欲望这件事称之为折磨呢？那些灵魂大概还要感激他将其发掘出来呢，这样，当他们浸在十八层地狱下的硫磺池里时，好歹还能有个切实的性幻想聊以自慰。

克劳利从不亲自动手，或者说，他暂时还不需这么做。他只需控制住受害者，在他们的耳边诉说一个又一个主角是受害者的情色故事，语调是那么的冷静，但内容又生动形象无比情色，足以在受害者的心中勾起欲望的烈火。如果克劳利发现受害者的反应还不够明显，他还会贴心地更换内容与风格，撒旦啊，你永远不会知道这些看上去光明磊落的灵魂，在罪恶的深夜里，脑海中肖想的都是些多么不堪入目的画面，而当这些画面被赤裸裸地扯出来公开于众，被恶魔在唇齿间反复咀嚼，再厌恶地唾之于地，当他们在恶魔的低语中控制不住地战栗着，在极度的自我厌恶和窒息的羞耻中被精确导向情欲的巅峰，这些黑暗情绪就是堕落之路上最好的助推剂。他从未失手，毕竟，每个灵魂的核心构成都是相同的，克劳利要做的只是发掘出光明里的阴影，再加以调节放大罢了。

爱和欲望，只是硬币的正反两面。

所以克劳利一开始并没想到他会在加百列这碰到硬钉子。他起初以为这活不会耽搁很久，他只要随便讲几个天使最爱听的圣经故事淫秽版，稍微羞辱一下加百列，报下私仇就得了，但是加百列表现出的顽固抵抗让克劳利的耐心逐渐丧失。的确，有那么几次，听着克劳利的叙述，罪恶的红晕也曾悄悄爬上加百列的脸颊，他皱着眉头，那对总是吐出刻薄字眼的薄唇紧抿着，偶尔下唇会被牙齿咬紧研磨——但也就仅此而已。不够，这些远远不够，克劳利希望看到的是大天使长沉沦淫欲的模样，羞愧的泪水充盈天使长蓝紫色的双眼，怒涨的阴茎前端从紧绷的西装裤一点点探出，天使长会羞耻地低声啜泣着，扭动挣扎着试图从布料的摩擦中得到些慰藉，加百列会愤怒、崩溃、绝望，直到良知和信仰四散奔逃，直到他的羽翼失去纯洁的颜色……

天使长从十字架上挣扎地抬起头，克劳利并非刻意地把他摆弄成耶稣受苦的姿势，在四周火光的映衬下，天使残存的荣光摇摇欲坠。都已经沦落到这份上了，他居然还分神去保护十字架和圣母像不被地狱火靠近吞噬，克劳利轻笑出声。“你就这点能耐吗？”加百列破碎的嗓音在被烟雾熏黑的教堂内壁回响，“这种下贱的小伎俩根本不可能起作用的！现在，带着这些该死的地狱火，赶紧他妈的给我离开这片圣地！”

恶魔金色的眼睛眨了眨。在飞钓时，如果鱼儿过于谨慎不肯咬钩，就需要更换钓饵，换成颜色更鲜艳、摆动更明显的高级钓饵，the Finnish Weapon。更换钓饵并不能确保成功率，却至少可以吸引鱼儿的注意力。或许是时候尝试一下了。他低下头，换上更纯良无知的声线，“那是在一间教堂里，”克劳利忍受这吐出那个词时舌尖传来的灼痛感，而加百列不可置信地睁大眼睛，赤红的火光把他的虹膜映出一片妖艳跳动着的紫色，“你发现你身处一个窄小隔间内。你低头，看到自己身上穿着白色硬领和缀着三十三颗纽扣的黑袍，手中握着一本圣经。隔间里昏暗、燥热，只有被花纹隔板分割的光斑落在你身上。隔壁传来拉开帘子、挪动椅子的声响，”克劳利围着十字架和圣母像缓缓踱步，“就在雕花木窗的另一边，传来一句低沉痛苦的低语，”克劳利跨出保护他的地狱火，走向十字架，大天使的荣光刺得他的躯壳嘶嘶冒起白烟，但他强忍着不予理会。克劳利凑近了天使长，“那个声音，他说，”他的吐息抚过加百列的耳廓，“他说，”

“FATHER, please forgive my sin, .”

Phase 3: Wobbler

一滴汗珠从加百列濡湿的鬓角集聚起来，流过他耳边，下颌，锁骨，最后于领口内消失不见。天使会流汗吗——他们可以自己选择，但是如果换成那个裹得严严实实的神父的话，人类的身体可不会听从意志的安排——加百列绝望地发现，克劳利的描述最终还是成功地入侵了他的想象。他使劲闭上眼，深呼吸（即使他并不需要氧气），试图提醒自己，这一切都是假的，是胡编乱造的，只要保持意识清明就不会，就不会……但那可有一个绝望地等待救赎的灵魂啊，他不能、不可以放弃……

“怎么了，我的孩子，”加百列听见自己的声音，“天父在上，他会宽恕你的罪行。”

“可是如果我的罪无可饶恕呢？”

“没有罪行是无可饶恕的，仁慈的天父会理解的，现在，只要你肯放下心结，向我告解，”感觉到对面的犹豫，他加了一句，“我只是天父的传话人。你只有亲口说出你的罪行才能让天父宽恕你的罪过。”

“我……我爱上了一个不该爱上的人。”

“爱是无罪的，天父说过，‘你们要彼此相爱，如同我爱了你们’，‘不应该被爱的人’并不存在。”

“但是，他的职业注定了他无法回复我的爱意，他是天使的化身，是上帝的仆人，他……他是我的神父。”

不知道是不是错觉，隔间变得更加闷热、狭窄，难以忍受。加百列抬手用宽大的袖子擦擦汗，“这并不少见，我的孩子，你只是太爱上帝了，把他在人间的信使当成他去爱，只要你对自己的内心多加审视……”

“不，神父，你错了，”那个声音打断了他，“我根本不曾爱过上帝，我甚至不是天主教徒，我每次踏入圣地只有一个目的，就是能够目睹我心爱之人，看到他平日里身着黑袍匆匆走过，翻飞的衣角带起焚香的气息；看他穿着白衣主持盛典，阳光照耀他有如天使荣光；看他在分发圣体时用紫衣称他迷人的紫色眼睛，我会排在队伍里，轮到我时故意碰翻红酒杯，让紫红的酒液浸染来自罗马的珍贵布料，这样即使污渍得以清洗，他也会永远记得那里曾留下印记，已不再纯洁，”对面那人像是靠近了小窗口，加百列几乎能感受到从布帘另一头传递过来的、对方身体的热度，“我想要他，想要他的身体，更想要他的灵魂，我每个夜晚都想要接近他，触碰他，在圣坛上与他耳鬓厮磨，直到我们都控制不住欲望把衣服全都脱掉，赤身裸体地交缠在一起……”

“够了！”加百列听不下去了，他提高音量试图让自己的声音听起来威严庄重一点，却没发现每个单词尾音都不自觉发着抖，他机械地背诵着告解结束语，努力忽略神父袍下难堪的突起，“天上的慈父啊，愿你恩赐圣神赦免罪过，宽恕你，赐给你平安——”

“我的神父，勿需着急，我的告解还未完成，”另一个人低声笑他的慌张，“我还有更加严重的罪等待宽恕，”他的声音更靠近来，简直就像嘴唇紧贴在他耳边，“我触犯了——不，我即将触犯十诫第七条，愿仁慈的主能够宽恕我接下来的罪行。”

隔间的门突然被大力拉开，加百列惊恐地转过头去，逆着玫瑰花窗透进的深红色月光，对方的脸隐藏在漆黑的阴影中，来人一只手就把惊恐的神父提着领子拽出告解室，凶狠掼在木板墙上，“告诉我，神父，”他的声音低沉沙哑，像是一条冰冷毒蛇缓缓爬过加百列咽喉，“这是什么？”他迈近一步，膝盖卡进加百列腿间，大腿在他半勃的性器上碾过，加百列紧张地用力推挤对方的身体，但对方变本加厉地将空闲的手抚上他压抑不住的欲望，嗤笑道，“神父，我想，你才是我们之间先忍不住的那个……”“你不能，”加百列惊呼起来，“上帝会降下惩罚的！”“如果我真被闪电击中，那不正好坚定了你的信仰吗，”对方的手指慢慢收紧，富有技巧地上下滑动，加百列不自觉地咬紧下唇，以免在冠状沟被虎口卡紧、前端的裂口被指甲划过时发出惊叫。信仰坚定的他，不要说与其他人做爱了，就是连自渎加百列都没有经历过几次，从未尝情欲的部位过于敏感，被对方攥在手掌心，隔着布料狠劲一拧，他发出一声痛呼，推搡的手臂泄了力度，对方现在和他贴得更紧了，压住了他的整个上半身，“还是说——神父，你希望，你在圣地上被人压在身下使劲操干时，”对方抬头示意，加百列迷茫地跟着他望向上方的拱顶，“全知全能的上帝就在那里，目睹你含着别人的性器，淫荡地尖叫扭动挣扎求饶而不为所动，”那条毒蛇嘶嘶吐着信子滑进胸口，对方一口咬上他的喉结，鲜血的味道弥散开来，“承认吧，大天使长加百列，你肖想这一幕已经很久了……”

祈祷香烛的火焰无风摇曳，舔舐着木质支架，火光四下蔓延，把圣洁之地映得有如十八层地狱一般。加百列被对方扳着肩膀掉转过去，神父袍宽大的下摆被胡乱撩起堆积在腰间，有一只手掐住他后颈逼他不得不弯下腰，他听见腰带扣解开、拉链摩擦的轻响，那人挨得更近了，他感觉有什么火热的、坚硬的东西正抵在他后身，“Ga--bri--el，”对方漫不经心地拖长音念他的名字，“我希望你能记住接下来发生的一切。”

Phase 4: Captured

被敲晕收拾干净的鱼儿在砧板上挣扎喘息的时候，会记得垂钓者手指滑过它身体的感觉吗？

加百列不知道该怎么定义这种感觉，与其说是被强暴，还不如说是另一个人用一种他自己之前从未肖想的方式去开发他的身体；的确，他现在狼狈地被人反剪双手按在背后，光裸的下身暴露在外，有一根火热、坚硬、粗大的男性性器正在突破穴口的防线，以坚实的力道缓缓推进，碾平所经之处的一切褶皱缝隙，直到他被撑开到近乎破裂的地步，另一个人的鼠蹊部紧贴在他饱受蹂躏的臀部细细顶弄磨蹭，他本该觉得疼痛才对，强暴难道不是与痛苦紧密相连的吗？但为什么意料之中的煎熬并未到来，相反，他清楚地感觉到自己的身体是如何背叛理智，从一开始的抗拒慢慢过渡到现在的承受，当对方的阴茎开始探究他的甬道，那里面的肌肉是怎么颤抖着绞紧咬死、又在一下下摩擦中投了降，敞开欢迎对方的进攻，粘膜又是怎样包裹着入侵的异物蠕动着吸吮，直到对上面每一条血管的走向，每一条青筋的搏动都熟悉得一清二楚，而当折磨人的漫长进入过程终于结束，他又是怎么双腿一软，支撑不住两个人的重量向前倒去，额头撞在墙上，沉闷的响声和迟来的疼痛让他的理智稍微归位，他才想起来要抗拒挣扎这件事，但身后的人轻易就捞起他瘫软的腰，虎口卡在髋骨，拇指正好滑进他下意识用力闪躲时会出现的凹陷处，加百列之前都不知道这具躯体还拥有两个小腰窝，就在被撞击摩擦得慢慢染上红潮的臀部上方，那对小坑被对方坏心眼地抚弄，敏感点被不受控制地狠狠刺激的感觉并不好受，加百列一瞬间弓起背，额头蹭着毛茬密布的木板墙，不行，还是不够，还差点什么才能纾解掉瞬间过载的感官洪流，他迷茫地微微分开唇瓣，声带颤动——

他听到了自己发出的声音，比他惯常的音色更低沉、更沙哑，尾音危险地上扬，在结尾处戛然而止被牙齿狠狠咬碎，他简直不敢相信自己还能发出这种声音，放大的羞耻感激起的血流同时向他脸上和下身涌去，这就像个死循环，被逼出口的呻吟会反过来挑逗他自己的情绪，他蓦地咬住下唇，把那块无辜的肉咬得殷红着滴出血来；然而他无谓的反抗被轻易打败，身后的人突然撤出一点又再次快速插入，那股洪流又涌上来了，比第一次更清晰，更强烈，边缘锋利地侵入他模糊的意识，让他克制不住地松开伤痕累累的唇，重复着先前的过程，直到他自己都没办法把两声之间分开，喘息和呻吟织成甜腻的网，把他裹在里面，让他一向引以为豪的定力四散溃逃。这和他之前所了解的所坚信的都不一样，性并不是肮脏的、可耻的、有罪的，相反，既然上帝在创造人类时给了他们器官让他们去感受，那为什么不能利用它们去追求生理上的幸福和满足呢？尤其是现在，当他真正身处这股原始欲望之中，亲身体会到如何被欲望的浪潮操纵控制，他曾胡乱翻过的那些黄色书籍中的语句突然就有了画面。处子的身体初尝到欲望的甜头，学不会适可而止，他把不记得什么时候重获自由的手臂撑在墙上支起上身，角度的变化让对方的凶器在他身体里滑过一个隐秘的点，让他脚趾蜷缩、心脏狂跳，手指痉挛地扣紧，他像是砧板上的鱼儿眼看着刀背将要落下般最终接受了自己的命运，甚至在生理性的肌强直结束，重新获得对身体的控制权时，他又一次推着面前的墙往后顶，试图找回刚才的感受。身后的人有了动作，一只手抚过他的下颌，颧骨，最后停在他眼前，“好好看着，”那人说，声音里有掩饰不住的笑意，加百列眼神涣散，生理性溢出的泪水使他看什么都像是隔着白茫茫的雾气，那只左手小指和无名指蜷缩，中指抵在拇指上，用力向下滑落——

啪——

周遭世界在他身边分崩离析，只有感觉鲜明存在。

固定加百列身形的几簇火苗已经消失了，他脱力的双腿没法维持站立跌落在地，急促的喘息也不能平复他狂乱的心跳，腿间的器官硬得发疼，他努力把自己蜷缩进十字架投下的阴影里。他抱着头埋进双膝间，不敢直视圣母玛利亚纯洁的眼神，他已经……没有底气了不是吗……“嘿，”另一个人打断了加百列自暴自弃的胡思乱想，“Come，here，”

在曾经圣洁现在却横陈断壁残垣的教堂里，逆着肆意燃烧的地狱火光，恶魔的剪影像是画布上走下来的艺术品。

加百列向他伸出手。


End file.
